Kiss me better
by zillywhore
Summary: When Dave gets hurt pretty bad the combo of meds and hormones brings out a side of him he didn't know existed, and how will Bro react? (Rated M for language and I'm hoping to get NSFW in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider and pain rips through your right side as you slide across the hot Texas pavement. Fuck is that going to hurt later. For a moment you lie there basking in your failure and the heat, everything is white and you're not sure if it's your head or the bright ass sun shining down on you. Nope, it's not an injury because you can now clearly see your brothers silhouette standing over you making what would be a nice shade if you couldn't see the look on his face, that smirk that means "I won again, Dave." You open your mouth to talk and get greeted by the taste of iron dripping thickly from the blood on your face, it might be from your lips or nose, it could be from anywhere.

"Too much for you?" that asshole spits with zero venom at all but it feels as if his words are a fucking knife tearing at your metaphorical skin, he's already torn up your not metaphorical skin, and that hurts like a bitch but the skin he's peeling away now is the skin guarding all your hidden cool kid feelings.

You want to loose it, a mixture of pain, suppressed emotions, and hormones makes you want to scream and cry. Thank The Lord you have enough pride to keep it all in at least until you get back to your room, so you hold your ribs and lift yourself up as fast as you can under the circumstances and haul your ass to the ladder leading to the building's main staircase.

It feels like there are way more fucking stairs than usual as you basically drag yourself to your third floor apartment. Once you get inside you start balling, not dramatic sobbing or anything, you have dignity, but you can let the tears freely flow and they do. Bro makes his way into the room and you start half sprinting to yours so he doesn't see you being a complete pussy, (you would like to do that in private.) However you've never been that lucky and Bro grabs you from behind and tackles you to the ground, your already hurt torso smacks the hardwood floor with a loud thud and you involuntarily hiss out loud in severe pain.

It's not like Bro knew or anything, it's not his fault technically, but when he leans down and sees the tears streaming down your face his entire mood shifts and you can feel the air in the room change. "Oh shit, I hurt you.", his brows crinkle in what you think looks like guilt. He picks you up honeymoon style and carries you to the futon. "Lift your arms", he demands while he tugs at your shirt. "What are you doing?" You ask even though you're complying anyway, "Damage control."

He rubs his hands gently across your left side and then rolls you over. You see the worried look on his face as his eyes scan the nasty looking bruises surrounding the right side of your rib cage. When he touches you, you make that fucking hissing noise again. He's never hurt you this bad before and you know that, and you know that he knows that, and you also know that he is beating himself up right now and it's written all over his face.

"Don't" you whisper, you didn't really mean to, you were thinking it and it slipped out. "Don't what?, he asks, "Don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't know." "What are you saying?" He tries to cover himself up, "I don't feel bad at all, you're a Strider, you'll be fine." "You're right.", you say, he's not fooling anyone but you respect his attempt at trying. He gets you ice and all that bullshit, drugs you up with pain meds, and you drift off to sleep on the futon.


	2. Chapter 2

You heal quickly over the next few days, you don't move off the futon much and Bro sleeps on the floor next to you just in case you need anything. The tenderness he's showing is a little unnerving but sweet nonetheless. You like sleeping on the futon, its kind of nice not to be alone. For the most part you sleep rather well, much like any teenage boy, every once in awhile though, you get these terribly vivid dreams. Tonight's was unlike any other so far, it was Bro, he was laying in a puddle of blood. Stabbed in the chest with his own goddamn sword. You knelt beside him and opted to take the blade out for respect purposes, but as you begin sliding it out of his cold skin more blood starts to surface and you change your mind. Your hands and knees are soaked in dirt, and blood, and tears. You wipe some hair out of face and it's thickly matted and what was once platinum blonde is a patchy rust color, dyed by the blood of the man who raised you. You lay your head on his stomach and ignore smell as you sob hysterically, you lost the only one you ever had.

You wake up in a cold sweat trying to find the outline of Bro in the dark "Bro…" you call out and he's immediately beside you. "Bro" you sigh relieved. You cling to his neck and bury your head in his chest happy to feel that there's no wounds to be found. "What's wrong lil man?", he asks, you think he's surprised because you're showing him more affection than you have since you were a toddler. You don't answer you just hold him tighter as his strong arms reach around you and pull you to his lap. "Never leave, please.", this is all really pathetic but you're going to chalk it off to medication and lack of sleep. "I ain't going anywhere.", he says muffled into your hair and he strokes your back gently.

The pain staking realization then hits you, that you are going to outlive your brother. At some point in your life Bro will die and you will be left to face the world without him. You will be left with all the regrets of how you spent your time trying to act tougher than you were and never got moments like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that night you have felt a new feeling toward your brother that you can't put your finger on. It's eating you inside. It's not a brother kind of feeling and you are not sure what kind of feeling it is. More than once you try and explain this to Bro, because you want him to understand that you love him, and you also want to understand yourself.

Now that your mostly healed though, you move back into your room, but since you still can't do a lot of things in your normal schedule you spend most of your time sleeping and thinking about this new found love for your brother. You wonder why you have been day dreaming about what kissing him would feel like. You wonder why you get jealous when women hit on him at the supermarket. You wonder all these things that you already know the answer to and just refuse to believe.

Bro comes in for a daily check up, you take off your shirt almost robotically just like every other day, and as his fingers graze over your wound you get a tingle all over your body. The same way one might feel when your grade school crush accidentally brushes their hand against yours as you both reach for the glue stick. You're going to tell him now, and whatever happens happens, but this cotton candy, love dovey shit he's been doing lately won't last forever. Now is all you have.

"Bro, I think I love you." You blurt out, because you're so confused and you need him to help you figure this shit out. "I love you too, dude.", he says back. You roll your eyes and hoist yourself up on your hands so you're on his level. "No, I think I'm in love with you." and his face looks the same as always but he shifts his weight and you can tell he doesn't know what to say. "Well, uh, how long have you felt that way?" "I'm not sure, but a fucking while."

He looks up at the ceiling, "Bro.", you say hesitantly, "I have put a lot of thought into this shit and I think if I could kiss you, when I don't feel anything, I can stop thinking like this. Just kind of, kill the curiosity.", you hate the way you sound like you're questioning yourself as the words spill from your mouth.

He leans forward and presses his lips to yours. It's just for a moment but in those few short seconds you feel electricity like you've never experienced and now you're even more confused. When he pulls away silence engulfs the room and you both sit there for what feels like a billion fucking years. Then he says something that both pleases you and scares you "you felt that too, didn't you?", you just nod your head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire next day is nothing but wondering. You lay on your bed staring at ceiling thinking about everything under the sun and more. One moment you're thrilled and excited and the next you're scared shitless, but every thought you have leads you right back to the same question: What will your next encounter with Bro be like?  
Bro has always been a confident dude, and he obviously does not question himself ever, because over the next few days he flirts with you like crazy. You'll be in the kitchen reaching for something in the top cabinet and suddenly his hands are on our waist and he's whispering in your ear about how cute you are. Or when you're sitting on the futon watching some Indie documentary and he sits down next to you, and by next to you you mean right fucking next to you, and puts his arm around your shoulders and you rest your hand on his thigh because it just feels right to play along. It's just a bunch of dumb little shit and you have no idea where you stand with him because he sure is acting like you're his boyfriend or something. One night at like three in the morning you're making beats and hear a knock at your door, why the hell is Bro knocking at your door at three in the fucking morning. "Come in?" You say a bit annoyed. When he walks in you gawk because he's only in his boxers and his hair is messy and his shades are off and wow he's beautiful. "I want you." He says. He wants me, what? Does he means like.. "You want what?" You ask not sure what you're hoping is answer is. "You, now, dude.", he crosses the room and pulls you out of your computer chair to a standing position and before you can protest or even think for the matter his lips are against yours and absolutely nothing matters.


End file.
